Young With Scabby Knees - Hogwarts AU
by theTwentyNineth
Summary: A collection of drabbles and short stories revolving around Jack, Elsa and their friends during their school years in Hogwarts.
1. The Visit

**Disclaimer: **All characters and places of Harry Potter, Frozen and Rise of the Guardians belong to their respective owners.

**Young With Scabby Knees**

**I. The Visit**

Diagon Alley was an invigorating bombardment to the senses. Her blue eyes took everything in, hungry and eager for the possible experiences at the tip of her little fingers. For a moment, she simply watched: stacks of leather-bound volumes on display at Flourish & Blotts; an old wizard with half-moon glasses in rich purple and star-speckled robes with a deep turquoise and gold parrot on his shoulder passing them by; children hexing things, chanting things, singing things; old crones hustling and bustling, selling luminous stones and charmed (or cursed) trinkets; irritated, grumbling goblins hurrying about, carrying rolls of parchment; hooting owls dropping letters or newspapers in every which way; hazy blue-green bottles containing preserved moths and dried sickly-pale lizards; suspicious men bargaining over crystal bottles holding misty liquid that smelled oddly of fresh morning dew and bile; the pops and snappish cracks of Exploding Snap being played nearby...

There was so much to see. So much to hear and smell. And oh! There were so many people! She had never seen so many people all at once since the accident. She had never been outside since the accident. So many things were happening around her all at once and there was an exhilaration just from observing. She could not help but be amazed and excited, if not a little bit nervous. If only she could just witness all this _life_ for a little while longer...

"Elsa."

Mother called her. Jolted out of her awestricken reverie at the sights and sounds thriving all around her, Elsa was reminded why she did not belong here. With all this people. With all this… life. She withdrew from her high in a blink of her long lashes and turned to look up at her mother.

"Stay close," Mother said. "Or we'll lose you." Mother smiled kindly and held out a hand for her to take. But Elsa had only stared at it and her eyes darted towards the cobblestones beneath her feet awkwardly. She kept her gloved hands tucked inside the sleeves of her dark blue robes and she was careful not to bump – _touch_ – anybody else when she walked closer to her mother. She ignored the way Mother's face fell when she did not accept her hand.

"This way here," Father said. He had a copy of the Daily Prophet under his arm and his cane made _tock-tock-tock_ noises against the street as he walked. He had her mother's arm looped around his and they chatted as they made their way. They occasionally stopped by some shops to buy quills, herbs and a small bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans for Anna (who was at home with the nanny). Elsa stayed outside and waited; the shops always seemed to be cramped with people. She followed silently behind them once they've emerged out of the stuffy shops, keeping close, but still slightly distracted and curious at the deluge of things and events around her.

Her mind drifted to the new little cauldron her mother carried in her free arm, all the books and materials in it, and what this whole shopping trip meant. There was still one more they had to buy on the list of requirements that came with her letter. Elsa's heart made an uncomfortable flip. She did not want to think about being in a classroom. Packed with students her age. All prone to the danger of her powers...

"Ah yes. Here we are." She was brought out of her thoughts once more. Her father had lead them into a shabby-looking shop. _Ollivander's: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C._, the hanging sign read in peeling gold paint. It was a narrow shop with high windows and a tall door. Cracks appeared on its facade, yet there was a dignity to it in it's old age. It must have been passed down for generations. There was not much to see from the dusty display window but the slightly-blurred image of an old man behind a counter.

_Ding!_ The bell chimed when Father opened the door. The shop appeared to be empty and the man behind the counter grinned. Father held the door while Mother ushered Elsa in, before stepping inside herself. Father entered the shop last, smiling as if visiting an old childhood memory.

There was a revered silence inside the shop. Ceiling-high shelves lined all the walls of the shop; from the walls before the counter to the narrow corridors heading towards the back. Dusty, narrow boxes, stacked and piled neatly, one on top of the other, occupied the shelves to the brim. More boxes accumulated outside the shelves in heaps, leaving only enough space for one to walk around in. There was a stuffy-ness in the air that Elsa realized was the drifting whispers of old magic – secret magic, and her skin was left prickling. Elsa's face broke gently into her own secret smile. She liked this place.

"Merlin's beard. Ellardeen! William Ellardeen!" The old man said, coming from behind the counter. "How nice to see you again! English oak, thirteen and a half inches, reasonably supple, if I'm not mistaken?"

Father laughed, shaking firmly the hand the old man offered. "You most certainly are not, Mr. Ollivander." Mr. Ollivander chuckled.

"It has been such a long time," he said. "Look how you've grown!"

"Has it, Mr. Ollivander?" her father said, cheerfully. "I could have sworn it was only yesterday I was here buying my wand." He gave the shop a quick scan around. "This place certainly has not changed."

Mr. Ollivander chortled a deep grandfather laugh. "It's good to see you have not lost your penchant for mischief, Ellardeen." He turned to Mother, who also had a warm smile on her lips.

"Gwendolyn Arocon, is that you?" He asked laughingly as her mother too shook his hand.

"I didn't think you'd remember me, Mr. Ollivander," she said, beaming. Mr. Ollivander shook his head, waving his hand dismissively.

"Nonsense! I remember every wand I've ever sold, Ms. Arocon. And the people I sold them to. Especially the pretty ones." His gaze turned down to look at Elsa, winking at her as he said that last part. Elsa hid behind her mother's robes, her cheeks turning pink.

"Are you referring to the wand or the people, Mr. Ollivander?" her mother asked, making Mr. Ollivander laugh. The old man drew away to an arm's length to regard her parents at the same time. "It is sincerely very nice to see you two again. And Ms. Arocon, I daresay, you're Mrs. Ellardeen now!" Both her parents broke into chuckles, and her mother blushed slightly.

Mr. Ollivander then shifted to peer down at Elsa behind her mother, his pale eyes fixed on her. "Ah yes, yes. You're here for Ms. Ellardeen's wand." Elsa retreated further behind her mother, unsure of how to react to the attention the old man was giving her.

Father smiled widely and Mother drew away to reveal her. "Yes. Elsa is starting her first year in Hogwarts next week."

Elsa fidgeted slightly under Mr. Ollivander's pale stare. He moved closer, as if inspecting her. He took her gloved hands in his. "Good day to you, Elsa Ellardeen."

"Good day to you too, Sir," she said awkwardly. Mr. Ollivanders smiled warmly at her, his eyes shining.

"I would have never known that that great, perhaps even very great, amount of power I felt the moment the door opened…," Mr. Ollivander nodded towards his door. "...could come from such a young girl." He looked down at her gloved hands, and Elsa gulped nervously.

"Oh, please Sir. Don't–," she stammered when Mr. Ollivander made to pull her glove off her right hand. But it was too late and she felt the cool air of the shop against her bare skin as the glove was slipped off. She watched anxiously as Mr. Ollivander started observing her hand, ignoring her warning. She let out a small gasp when a light touch of frost crept up his palm and fingers, startling him a little.

"I'm so sorry!" She blurted, taking a step back and drawing her bare hand quickly towards her chest. Mr. Ollivander merely stared at his hand, an odd look of wonder on his face. His gaze turned towards her, an amazed smile on his face.

"How extraordinary!" He said. "You're an elemental, dear girl." In a burst of excitement, he straightened up. "Yes... We shall get to it then, my dear. Which is your wand arm, Ms. Ellardeen?"

"She's right-handed," her mother said from behind her.

"Alright. Now, hold up your arm please, Ms. Ellardeen. There you go." He took out a measuring tape from his pocket. Elsa only stared up at him in bewilderment, moving awkwardly as he started measuring her.

"You are a most interesting customer, Ms. Ellardeen," Mr. Ollivander said, rushing towards a shelf, leaving the tape to measure her itself. "There have been other elementals before you, of course. There were all kinds back then. There was one who almost burned this shop to the ground when he tried out his first wand." Mr. Ollivander chuckled as he read the labels on the narrow boxes. He did not see Elsa stiffen and proceeded to pull out boxes. He studied the box for a bit, then put them back in their places, before rushing towards another shelf. "Of course, that was decades ago. You're the first elemental customer I've had in years! ...Although it seems that you are having problems with it… Yes, yes. How very curious indeed." He pulled out a box and started walking towards her.

"That's enough, now," he said and the measuring tape fell to her feet. He opened the box and offered it towards her. "Now.. How about giving this one a wave? Fir and phoenix feather. Ten and a quarter inches. Hard."

Elsa took the wand, glancing at her parents nervously. Mother smiled and Father nodded. She gave the wand a wave. Ice started forming slowly at the wood on the wand's handle. Mr. Ollivander shook his head and took the wand from her.

"No, that's not it," he said and moved towards the back of the room. Elsa waited, biting her bottom lip and feeling slightly guilty for freezing the wand. Mr. Ollivander reemerged and offered her another wand.

"Pear and unicorn tail, like your mother's, perhaps? Fourteen inches, brittle. Go on, give it a wave."

Elsa waved. She gasped when the wand flew out of her hand in a loud burst of flurries and snowflakes. They heard it clatter somewhere in the back room. Mr. Ollivander shook his head again, chuckling.

"Most definitely not then. Ah!" Mr. Ollivander's face sparked as an idea seemed to form in his head. "I think I know what would be most perfect for you, my dear girl." He left them once more to go towards the back room, bursting with enthusiasm.

"I wonder… But yes, yes. Why not! This one then? Willow and phoenix feather. Twelve and a half inches. Rigid." He said when he reappeared, eyes shining brightly.

Elsa took the wand and before she managed to give it a wave, a pleasant warmth trickled first into her fingertips, and then into her arm. Soon, she felt the warmth slowly spread into every crevice in her body. Her wrist then made a tender curl in the air and she gasped in awe as white and blue sparks shot out off the wand, a stream of gently-falling snowflakes following after.

"Well done, Elsa." She heard Father say as Mother clapped.

"Oh, most excellent, Ms. Ellardeen," Mr. Ollivander cried. "Very, very good, indeed!" He took back the wand from Elsa to put it back in its box, before wrapping it in brown paper. "Willow and phoenix feather, eh? Do you know that it is the wand that chooses the witch or wizard, Ms. Ellardeen?" Elsa shook her head.

"Well this wand is made of willow, dear girl. And willows will not - will _never_ - choose any less than those who are capable of extreme greatness," He said, looking deeply into her eyes. "It is interesting also to note that two out of the three wands I picked for you had cores of phoenix feather. It is very rare for this core to choose an owner, given phoenixes are very strongly independent creatures. This wand…" He gestured towards the box. "...can be quite difficult to tame, but perhaps both of you can come to understand each other." He smiled warmly at her, handing both her glove and the wrapped box.

Father then came up to Mr. Ollivander to hand the seven Galleons and to thank him. Mother, in the mean time, waved her own wand to clear up the mess Elsa had made in trying out the wands. They were ready to leave when Mr. Ollivander came close to Elsa once more. He bent down so that he was on Elsa's eye level and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Whatever troubles you are having with the your talents, my girl, remember that this wand chose you. Remember what it stands for, Ms. Ellardeen. It can help," he said, comfortingly. "I think we can expect greatness from you, Ms. Ellardeen."

He stood up and shifted to address her parents, smiling. "Thank you for coming, Mr. and Mrs. Ellardeen. It has made my day quite exceptional." Her parents then said their parting remarks and started ushering her out the door.

The sun was setting as they made their way home. Her parents made a few last stops before heading towards the nearest Fireplace. Elsa felt like she was in some sort of daze. She did not even register Father sprinkling Floo powder and holding her gloved hand tightly to bring them home or going up the stairs to her room, until she sat down on her comfortable armchair by the fireplace, looking at her new wand.

The wood was pale and it wove together intricately, beautifully, at the handle. It was long and light in her hands. Elsa could feel the warmth and the strength of the core's resistance to be tamed on her fingertips, just as Mr. Ollivander said it would. Still, Elsa could not help the feeling of excitement in her, now that she had a wand.

Even if she was slightly confused by Mr. Ollivander's explanation (because, really, what greatness can come out of her and her inability to control her powers), Elsa let a small smile creep into her face. She still dreaded going to Hogwarts. The thought of meeting new people, being _among_ these people with the stormy fury that was her powers, still scared her...

But maybe… Just _maybe_, it wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **SO THE HOGWARTS/HARRY POTTER AU DRABBLES BEGIN!

I know I said drabbles, but I just wanted to get this whole event out of the way. :) Plus wandlore is FASCINATING! And I had so much fun researching and choosing Elsa's wand. :D

Extra cool points to those who can guess where the title came from ;)

I hope you guys enjoy it! :D


	2. Under The Thinking Cap

**Disclaimer: **All characters and places of Harry Potter, Frozen and Rise of the Guardians belong to their respective owners.

**Young With Scabby Knees**

**II. Under The Thinking Cap**

"DunBroch, Merida."

Jack's brows quirked in amusement as Merida jumped excitedly in her place. It was all he could do to keep from laughing when Merida confidently walked up towards McGonagall, a giant grin on her face and her red curls bouncing about her as she flopped on the stool. Not to mention McGonagall's perplexed expression at the girl's apparent hyperactivity as she placed the Sorting Hat on Merida's head. The girl was practically _vibrating_ on her seat in excitement. The vibrating did not stop and her giant grin did not falter even when Merida's eyes just about disappeared under the big hat. Jack was beside himself with stifled sniggers. Hiccup had to elbow him in the gut to get him to shut up, even though Jack saw that he too was having a hard time suppressing his own snickering. Muffled chuckling and giggling had also spread amongst the students sitting on the tables. Too bad Punzie and Astrid have to wait until next year to get into Hogwarts and miss all this.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Hat shouted and loud cheering and claps erupted from the Gryffindor table. "Yes!" Merida raised her fists into the air triumphantly and jumped off the stool without even bothering to take off the hat. The school broke out into full-blown laughter at the sight of the small 11-year-old girl under a hat much too big for her. McGonagall hastily took the Sorting Hat back before Merida could run for the Gryffindor table with it. An impossibly bigger grin had formed on Merida's face when she caught Jack's and Hiccup's gazes. They gave her a thumbs up and she joyfully trotted off towards the Gryffindors, who shook her hand and clapped her on the back to welcome her.

Jack took the moment, as "Eckhin, Imogen" was being sorted into Hufflepuff, to observe the Great Hall. His eyes roamed towards the thousands of lit, floating candles to the high arches. The various, intricately carved gothic details on the tall walls glowed gold against the firelight. The buttresses and the tops of the long windows have all but disappeared under the magic of the ceilings."Wow…," he whispered to nobody in particular as he stared at the high ceilings, enchanted to look like the night sky outside and dotted with a million, brilliant stars.

"Ellardeen, Elsa."

A momentary hush fell on the students. Even Jack's attention was diverted. The Ellardeen family may not be as prominent as the Malfoys in the wizarding world, but they too came from old blood (and old money) and that was all the prominence they needed. Fitzwilliam Ellardeen is a _very_ influential person. And it does not help that he is also generous, genuinely gold-hearted and fearlessly ambitious; an easily likeable, charming, man and a real competitor against those running for Minister of Magic. People say that the only reason he never won was because he was too honest as a competitor. Much too honest. But even then, Fitzwilliam Ellardeen is still an esteemed and much-renowned figure in the Wizengamot.

It was not the distinguished name, however, that had struck the crowd silent (for more famous, or infamous, names have been called out during the Sorting). It was the mere shock that this was the first time, in a very long time, that anyone has ever set eyes on the _other_ Ellardeen child. When people speculated about the Ellardeen heirs, they always referred to the young, strawberry-blonde, daughter, whom the public saw often. Nobody ever thought about the older sister. No one ever understood why her parents had kept her so firmly inside the walls of the Ellardeen Manor.

The silence among the crowd of students and teachers turned into hushed whispers as the girl's footsteps neared the top of the Great Hall and onto steps that lead to the Sorting Hat. Jack took a glance at Hiccup, who was also evidently curious, before leaning on his staff and standing on his tiptoes to see the Ellardeen girl.

_Her?_ He was mildly surprised. It was the pretty blonde who had bumped his trolley at Platform 9¾ just earlier that day.

_So she's royalty, huh?_ Jack watched the girl quietly and nervously walk towards McGonagall, obviously uncomfortable with all the sudden attention turned towards her. Jack almost laughed when she sat down with her head bowed low to avoid the crowd's stare, her gloved hands in tight fists on her skirt. _She'd better grow a spine or she'll end up as prank fodder before the year is out_, thought Jack, mischievously. _Wonder what it'd be like to piss off a princess…_

McGonagall placed a hand on the girl's shoulder and must have whispered something comforting into the girl's ear because she nodded and sat a little bit straighter. Her clear-blue eyes rose slowly from her gaze on the floor only to be fixed somewhere beyond the spectating crowd. McGonagall then proceeded to place the Sorting Hat gently on her head. Like Merida, the Sorting Hat fell over her eyes and she almost seemed to visibly relax, now that her complete attention was on being sorted. Jack noticed that everyone had once again gone quiet, waiting and anticipating to hear where the Ellardeen heir would be sorted into. It took a moment, and the Hat yelled–

"RAVENCLAW!"

The awkward clapping that had started eventually evolved into thunderous applause as it sank in that such a prominent name now belonged under the wing of the blue and bronze. Soon, the rest of the school joined in the applause and the Ellardeen girl started walking, considerably less stiffly but still looking slightly tense, towards her House. Her previously timid expression had faded into a teensy smile and shining, quite excited eyes. Jack glanced at her direction once she was sat among her now-fellow Ravenclaws, and an impish smile formed on his face... Which Hiccup caught the moment Jack laid his eyes back to the sorting of "Farley, Reginald".

"What?" Jack asked, innocently. Hiccup directed a dry look at him, crossing his arms.

"Jeez, Jack," he said. "You hardly even know the girl and you're already planning to make her cry?" Jack feigned a hurt gasp.

"Me? But, Hiccup...," Jack's expression turned from mock hurt into a sly grin. "Wouldn't it be funny to see ickle Elsie cry home to daddy-kins and their shiny, shiny Galleons?" Hiccup rolled his eyes when Jack draped an arm around his shoulders.

"Look who's talking! Your family's just as loaded!" Hiccup groaned. Jack rolled his eyes at him in reply, fingering his staff with his other hand.

"Not nearly as 'royal' as them though. The Ellardeens are a _real_ old money, old blood family. That's fame, influence and power without having to work an inch for them. They just have to be _born_ into it," he said, with almost contempt, narrowing his eyes at the Ellardeen girl. "Like ickle Elsie over there."

Hiccup sighed understandingly. "Jack...," he started exasperatedly, ignoring Jack, who's smirk was back and was wiggling his eyebrows at him. "Just... Let's not get expelled in our first year, ok?"

Jack's smirk turned into a bored look. "Fine," he spat. "Let's just see what Mer has to say about ickle Elsie." Jack smiled smugly when Hiccup buried his face into his hands, grumbling.

After "Fitzherbert, Eugene", a seemingly proud boy with a one-sided grin that got all the girls squealing and giggling, had been sorted to Slytherin, Hiccup's name came up on McGonagall's list. Jack gave Hiccup a clap on the back and Hiccup, with a look of shy uncertainty, walked up towards McGonagall. The students snickered slightly at Hiccup's gangly and awkward attitude as he almost missed the stool he was to sit on, trying not to be nervous. When he did manage to sit, he looked at McGonagall with a sheepish smile. McGonagall only sighed before placing the Hat on Hiccup. Almost immediately, the Hat shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Hiccup's face broke into a relieved grin as the Hufflepuffs started clapping and giving loud whoops at their newest House member. Jack smirked and quirked his eyebrows at Hiccup in congratulations. From the Gryffindor table, Jack heard Merida give a particularly loud "Yeah, Hiccup!" Hiccup replied them with a lopsided grin as he made his way to the Hufflepuffs.

After a few more slobbery-nosed 11-year-olds (his… 'peers') were sorted, Jack sighed. He was getting antsy in anticipation. He was more than relieved that after one "Noruseth, Hans", McGonagall called out an "Overland, Jack". Without missing a beat, Jack stepped out of the lessening crowd of 11-year-olds, brandishing his shepherd's staff confidently. He knew why a low murmuring thrum had quickly formed amongst the students.

The Overland family were certainly not among the old blood, but they were infamous for other reasons: for being the first to rise above poverty and into power after the First Wizarding War. It became a matter of point of view, however, as to _how _exactly they rose into power. Most wizards and witches often regarded the Overlands as greedy cheats, frauds, manipulative opportunists, presumed to have fraternized with the Dark Lord and his sympathizers... Others thought that his father, Charles Overland, was simply a good and profoundly reliable, albeit scheming and calculating, businessman. It was no longer unusual to have suspicion associated to his family. Even now, he had thought right that the scandalized gossip would start at the mention of his name... Or it might be the staff he carried that was drawing attention. Or his stark white hair. Whatever.

He sat down and his vision darkened slightly as he felt the hat coming down over his eyes. "Hmmm, yes... Right then, right...," said a small voice somewhere near his ears. "Hah! Another elemental! Same abilities no less! Right then!" A small confused frown fell upon Jack's features. _Another?_ he thought, curiously.

"Yes, boy. Another. Except, unlike her, you've got no problems with your abilities, it seems…," the patched-up Hat replied, sternly. "Hmm, right. Plenty of ambition you've got in your head, eh boy? And there's a great deal of cunning in you... And you're not really afraid to use that cunning, eh? Yes. There's definitely talent. And there's a nice hunger for something else... Trying to prove yourself, aren't you, boy? My, my. Aren't we greedy... It's all here in your head…," the voice continued. Jack waited. "Very well then... SLYTHERIN!"

The table where the Slytherins sat roared with claps and whistles at their newest member. Jack's lips pulled into a self-satisfied smile, not in the least surprised at the outcome. Almost all his family also belonged to Slytherin. He strode towards the Slytherin table once McGonagall took the hat off his head, dragging his staff on the floor.

"Welcome to Slytherin," said a tall, burly boy. A prefect badge gleamed against his black robes. "I'm Alex Wrothe, Slytherin Prefect. I'm sure you'll make a great addition to our bunch, Overland." He smiled coolly, offering his hand. "Your father is one of my personal heroes." Jack shook it firmly and thanked him, before setting his staff against the table and sitting down.

The Sorting went on and Jack's eyes swept across the room, scrutinizing each of his fellow first years where they sat in their new houses. _Another elemental, huh?_ He took in the crowd of students. They had the same abilities, the hat said. _Someone here also has ice powers._ Someone here is just like him. He felt excitement and curiosity bubble inside him. The decision was made: he had to find her. What could she do with her ice powers? What was she like? Obviously she'd be awesome; they have the same gifts after all. Maybe they could be awesome together. Maybe they could team up. Maybe they could be legends and then school wouldn't be as boring. How _fun_ that would be! How fun everything would be!

When the Sorting finally ended, Dumbledore stood up from his throne in the middle of the professors' table to give his welcome speech and last minute reminders. Soon enough, with Dumbledore's blessing, the feast began. Various kinds of food, in overwhelming measures, started appearing on their golden dishes. Jack marveled at all the food, astounded by the sheer amount and smell if it all. Mouth watering, he did not waste anymore time and chomped down on a giant leg of roast chicken and a spoonful of creamy mashed potatoes.

In the midst of gobbling down his food, his gaze caught Merida's and Hiccup's from their respective Houses. It was really too bad that Punzie and Astrid weren't here yet to play. But then again, Jack thought as he swallowed, this unspoken game could all start anew when they get here next year. Merida and Hiccup threw giant grins his way, and he grinned back just as toothily. He understood what those smiles meant and the prospects of starting school just became brighter.

May the best House win!

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thinking cap as in it literally _thinks _and decides which house to sort students into. Geddit? Geddit? HAHAHA.

I found it quite difficult at first to write Merida and Hiccup's characters. But I eventually got around to it, I think? Hahaha. Also it's in my headcanon that Astrid and Hiccup would be childhood friends (as the Big Four apparently are in my head, which is why Astrid is sorta lodged in with them) and that Rapunzel would be the youngest out of the Big Four (even if canonically speaking, Hiccup is?), which is why they don't appear in the AU _yet_.

I had fun writing this even if this chapter has left me sort of blergh cos I just feel like it's not one of my best. Another difficulty I had was that I had to remind myself constantly that 16-18 year old Jack would have to think and act differently than 11 year old Jack (which is why he seems to be excitable (and distracted much?), immature and borderline naughty to the point where he might be a bit OOC). I also felt like I needed to lay a bit of background (like these "extra" pureblood wizarding families) just to sort of mesh the Frozen, ROTG and Harry Potter crossover altogether. T'is a very spindly web I'm spinning, it seems. HAHA.

So... I still hope you guys enjoy :)

All other names that are unfamiliar are original names by me :D

Thank you, thank you, thank you to all those who have read and faved or dropped a review! You guys have no idea how happy you make me! :')


End file.
